pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
XPDW-95 Caseless Submachine Gun
The XPDW-95 (EXperimental Personal Defense Weapon-95) is a caseless submachine gun currently in development by the United States, mainly as a compact and reliable weapon platform for military and special forces. The weapon is scheduled to be released in mid 2019 according the development progress. Features The weapon is also a product of collaboration between the 3 (FN Herstal, Heckler & Koch and Knights Armament) manufacturers just like the LMS-65. The XPDW features a lightweight polymer body with fully ambidextrous components from the mag release to charging handle and the 4-point fire selector. Being a caseless weapon, the X'PDW '''is excellent for covert operations due to the absence of shell casing. The falling breech system is also efficient because of it's simplicity. This makes the weapon much easier for disassembly and maintenance. Unlike modern weapons, the '''XPDW' has no bolt catch or release due to the falling breech mechanism. This can either be considered a pro or con base on the user's preference. When it comes to weight and size, the XPDW '''is significantly lighter (aprox. 2.4 kilograms when fully loaded) and smaller than many other common submachine guns like the '''MP5. This is one major stand point of this weapon, making easily accessible even in a small environment. Also, the XPDW '''has a vein-like pattern on the body similar to the '''LMS-65 '''and '''LMS-90, this is due to the fact that the weapon is in the same line of production as the LMS '''series. '''9.5 x 36 mm Caseless Just like common caseless ammunition, the 9.5 mm '''consist of a small bullet with a mass of solid propellant attached to the bottom along with a combustible primer. Another variant of the '''9.5 mm Caseless is the HISP (High Impact Self-stabilizing Projectile). The bullet is longer due to the brass fins, has a smaller propellant and consist of a delayed charge inside. When the bullet is fired, the ignition will slowly set off the delayed charge when the projectile is travelling along the barrel. When fully ignited, the delayed charge will explode, accelerate the bullet and when it's out of the barrel, the explosion will cause the brass fins to expand, this will allow the projectile to fly in a more precise path. However, the project was cancelled for being rather impractical. Moral conflicts also played along due to the project being considered inhumane as the bullet's spins will cause the fins to cut through the flesh, embedding in the body of the victim, making it almost impossible to remove. Variants Due to the weapon's experimental state and a small amount of produced prototypes, modifications are rather limited, the 2 below are the only known variants of the XPDW-95. Infiltrator The Infiltrator '''is integrally suppressed while also chambered with sub-sonic ammunition. It's compact size makes it easier sneak and transport into enemy territory. This coupled with the near dead-silence of the '''9.5 mm Sub-sonic makes this variant of the XPDW '''a valuable asset when it comes to stealth operations. '''Carbine/Extended The Carbine '''or '''Extended '''version is more or less just an elongated '''XPDW with minor changes like the extended rail interface system and longer barrel. Despite the insignificant alteration, the weapon's performance had received even more positive feedback. This variant is schedule for release not long after the original XPDW's arrival in mid 2019.